Time never forgets
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Love Martha Jones and the Doctor. Was watching a Dr. Who DVD with the man and jotted this down. Hope you like. Dr. Who belongs to the BBC No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


The Doctor watched her as she walked through the crowd. Every man she passed turned and stared. She would think she was looking particularly dapper today but he knew better. She was carrying something that belonged to him. Something that was stolen eons ago, he would get it back.

He followed her throughout the night as she passed building after building until she reached her own home. He waited outside the door of the little house as she followed her nightly routine. He waited for her to bathe, comb her hair and put on the tea pot. Then he knocked.

She opened the door in a huff annoyed with being disturbed.

"Yes?" She snapped.

He stepped into her space and pulled her into his arms. His lips touched hers carrying his desperation and fear.

"You are mine Martha Jones." He kissed her again closing the door with his foot. Martha moaned against his lips. The kiss was intense, like she had never felt before.

"Wait. " She said pushing against him. "Who are you?"

"You feel it don't you. After all the years of pushing men away; refusing to give into temptation, you knew..." He removed his tie and coat, dropping them to the ground. "You were waiting for me."

He kissed her again pressing his slim body against hers. She felt a rush of ecstasy as his hands roamed her body. He parted her robe, exposing her naked flesh.

"Martha, Martha, Martha, you've been waiting for me." He took her with his mouth. His tongue demanded entrance. "Do you want this Martha?"

He placed her hand on his erection. It felt so right. For years there was a need in her, building then this week she began to feel out of control. She couldn't focus. Her head throbbed whenever any man spoke to her. She wanted desperately wanted to scream for them to keep quiet. Then there was their scent. It over powered her. She tried to keep her distance but she finally conceded at took some time off work.

This man felt so right. He smelled right. She touched his face gently, breathe caught when her fingers glowed at the contact.

Slowly she nodded. She did want him. He took a step back and shed his clothes. He was impossibly large. Martha shook out of fear. He was going to hurt her.

"It will hurt for a bit but then I will give you such pleasure, Martha Jones." He took her hand and nodded to the bed in the far corner of her studio.

Her body felt charged with an energy she had never felt. She was so wet.

He pushed her on the bed. He spread her legs with his knee.

"There is so much I want to show you but we don't have time. Tomorrow, I promise I will show you how a man makes love to a woman properly but tonight…tonight is sticky business. I'm sorry Martha."

He positioned himself over her and slowly slid into her warmth. Human girls are always so tight.

Martha lay on her bed. Her body drunk with passion for this man she didn't know. Fear made her want to fight him and push him away but all she could do was lay beneath him. He was so large and she was overwhelmed by the pain of her body stretching around him.

This should not be happening. She shouldn't be doing this.

"This is far more important than shame Martha Jones." He whispered as he moved faster inside her. He could hear her cries in his head but he ignored them. He had to claim what was his before it was too late.

It was just minutes later when he collapsed on top of her.

"It is done Martha." He ached from her tightness. He hated that he had to do this to her but there was little choice. His child. Rose's child was in her. It had been transported from Rose's womb to Martha's leaving his wife devastated. Tomorrow he would be able to get it back and Martha Jones wouldn't remember a thing.

"Fool" The master laughed at Rose as they watched the scene unfold. "Your husband thinks he has it all worked out little Rose. He changes time to save you and creates this abomination but in a matter of hours I corrected it. Martha Jones will be his wife and you will be a distant memory."

"You lie!" She screamed. "He loves me. He needs me."

"He loves you yet he was drawn to Martha and her child. This…" He held one his hand and exposed the faintly glowing orb in his hand. "…is your child. See how it is losing its glow?"

"You monster!" She cried.

"You can't change time Rose. You died. When the Doctor went back and saved you he changed the direction of billions of lives." He smiled as the orbs light began dying out. "We all lose the people we love and the Doctor had begun to move forward until you came back and began haunting his dreams."

"I did it for us."

"You did it for you." He looked back at the bed where Martha and the Doctor lay. "It will be set right."

They watched as the sleeping Martha began to glow. Rose cried when the light in her child was extinguished.

"Goodbye Rose Taylor." The master waved his hand and she faded away. "Now it's time for my rest."

He left the TARDIS with an affectionate pat.

"I am sorry my dear for the pain I caused you." The ship hummed. "We all end up where we are supposed to be Doctor."

Three months later

"Martha, run." The Doctor grabbed her hand as he sped past her. Martha let out a jubilant shriek as her shorter legs pumped to keep up with his longer ones. He laughed as they made it to the TARDIS as a web shot past them.

"This is the life Martha Jones. Saving the universe from crazed spider people. The Tardis, tea and biscuits…" He pulled her into his arms. "With my wife by my side. Oh, yes Doctor Jones, this is the life."

**End Notes:**

**I own nothing.**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This story archived at ****.?sid=1018**


End file.
